


Dean's Desire

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapped, Torture, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hunt with Sam and Dean. You and Dean are a couple, but one moment in a bar changes your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changing into your tight black jeans and a (favorite color) tank top, you brush your hair before leaving the bathroom.

"You guys ready? I'm so ready to have a drink or two after that hunt!" You tell Sam and Dean, seeing that they already have their coats on, and Dean is playing with the Impala keys. 

Dean looks you up and down, "Wow, you sure clean up good. I'm one lucky man." He kisses you, but before it could go any deeper, Sam is clearing his throat.

"Hold your horses Sam, we're coming," Dean tells Sam. You all climb into the Impala, Sam being nice and letting you sit up front.

Before you know it, the Impala has pulled into the parking lot. Pushing the door open, you glance inside. The place is packed, there isn't an empty bar stool, the pool tables are busy, and the dance floor is overflowing. Sam finds a booth, and you quickly slide into it before someone else took it. 

"Wow this place is crazy busy," Dean says in your ear. The bar is almost too noisy for normal conversation. 

"I will go get us drinks!" Dean yells, loud enough so Sam can hear. Watching him walk away, you enjoy the view before turning back to Sam.

"So Sam, have you found us another job yet?" You ask, but Sam's not paying attention to you. Turning to see what caught his eye, you see a girl all over Dean. She is tall, and curvy, with blonde hair, and lots of makeup on. You start to stand up, but Sam stops you.

"Wait, see what he does."

You watch. The lady is throwing everything she's got at Dean, showing more cleavage, leaning over, running her hand down his chest. However Dean grabs her hand, and says something before pointing toward you. She glares at you before stomping off, and Dean returns with your drinks.

Acting impulsively, you lean over and kiss Dean.

"What was that for?" He asks, smiling.

"Because you are awesome." 

The next hour was spent guzzling down beers and yelling stories to each other. It was a great way to relax after a long, bloody hunt. Feeling the need to use the bathroom, you ask Dean to scoot out.

"Fine, I'll go get some more beers. Be careful, there's some nasty drunks here."

"I'll be fine," you argued, walking away. There was a line for the bathroom,  and you were worried Dean would come look for you. Finally you were done and started making your way back.

"Hey Sam, did I really beat Dean back? This place is way too busy."

Sam didn't answer, and he had a peculiar look on his face. Following his gaze, you see Dean. He's with the same girl again, but this time he seems to be enjoying her attention. She is standing close to him, her hand on his chest. His hand is at her waist, as he leans over and whispers something in her ear, causing her to laugh. He then leans in and starts kissing her neck, and that's when you lost your cool. You march over, grabbing Dean's arm, turning him to face you.

"What the hell Dean?"

"Oh Y/N, this is Regina, and she is awesome. "

"Hi," Regina smirks at you, wrapping her arm around Dean's waist.

"Excuse me Bitch, get your hands off my boyfriend."

Dean looks at you with disgust, making you step back in shock. "What the hell are you taking about. Your not my girlfriend,  your just somebody to keep me occupied.  Your nothing. I'd rather be with a woman like Regina, then some tomboy who can't get the hint when she's not wanted."

Feeling tears in your eyes, you raise your hand and slap Dean. "Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll leave. Just wish you could have told me instead of doing it like this."

Rushing out, you didn't see Sam standing behind you listening to the entire thing. You run back to the motel, quickly grabbing your things and stuffing them back into your duffle bag. You quickly write a note for Sam.

I'm sorry to leave like this,  
But don't try to find me.  
I will miss you Sam.  
Keep him safe for me.

Wiping the tears from your eyes, you leave the motel walking down the road. Not sure where you were going or what you were going to do, you just walked. You heard a car behind you, and turned, hoping it wasn't the Impala.  It was a plain black car, with a young man behind the wheel. 

"Are you okay Ma'am?" He asked, rolling down the window.

"I will be," you replied.

"Need a lift?"

Feeling uneasy, you start to walk again. "No thanks."

"I insist," he says, standing behind you. Before you could run, his eyes flash black and he hits you, knocking you unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

I walk up, just as Dean says some nasty things to Y/N. Wondering what the hell was wrong with my brother, I was too slow, and Y/N rushes out of the bar, tears streaming down her face.

"Dean what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you have to be a jerk to Y/ N?"

"Hey Sammy, meet Regina. Who needs someone like Y/N, when I can have someone like her."

I couldn't believe my ears. Something didn't seem right. "Fine, get her phone number,  but we have to go."

Dean pouted before complying,  and I dragged him out of the bar, and into the impala. We quickly drove back to the motel, but Y/ N was already gone. I read her note, my heart breaking that Dean would run off his girlfriend and my best friend. Trying to get his attention, I finally gave up.

"Hey Sammy did you see how hot Regina was? She's like a 10. I can't wait to see her again. "

"Dean don't you care that Y/N's gone? I'm worried."

"Nah, good riddance. Now I can concentrate on Regina."

"Whatever Dean, I'm going to look for her."

I hopped into the Impala, curious that Dean didn't even care. I started driving around town,  looking for a clue. Not seeing anything, I turn the Impala towards the motel, and stop when the headlights flash on something. I pull over, and climb out of the car. Feeling uneasy, I reach down for the item. It was Y/ N's bag. Now I was really worried. 

\---------------------------

Black. Everything looked black. You started thinking you had lost your  eyesight until you felt the cloth wrapped around your face. You were blindfolded.  Trying to move your arms and legs, you quickly came to the conclusion that you were tied to a chair. Remembering the demon who knocked you out, you tried to reach the demon blade in your back pocket, but it was gone.

"Look who's decided to join us, I was wondering if you would ever wake up. It's been two days." A man's deep voice said.

He ripped the blindfold off, and you took in your surroundings.  Expecting the normal abandoned buildings, you were surprised to find yourself in a small, rustic cabin. The demon who kidnapped you, was currently standing in front of you, holding a knife, twirling it in his fingers.

"What do you want from me?" You questioned. You were scared, but there was no way you were going to let him know.

"Information. I know you know the same things as the Winchesters. And I'm pretty sure it will be easier to get it out of you, than them."

Trying to scare him, "You know they will find me, and gank your ass!"

"No they won't, my dear. You see, I have a friend who is a witch. And let's just say, that Dean is way more interested in her than you."

Feeling relief that it was a spell, and not really Dean, you realize that you are on your own. Dean's in lust, and Sam thinks your three towns over by now.

"So let's get this started. Where to start first. Where's the Demon tablet?"

""I don't know, and I won't tell a Demon pig like you anything!" You yell at him. He just laughs before running the blade down your arm.

"Try again."

That's the way the rest of the day went. He would ask, and you would give him a smart ass comment. By the end of the day, your clothes were in shreds, and your body wasn't much better.

"Think on it tonight, sweetheart, hopefully your answer will be different tomorrow. 

\------------------------------

Sam's P.O.V.

I returned to the motel, just as Dean was trying to leave. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?" I yell at him.

"To Regina, I miss her so much!" Dean whined.

"This isn't you Dean. I think your under a spell."

I quickly grabbed some of that potion that Ruby had used last time, stuffing it down Dean's throat. Dean sputtered and spat, before laying down on the bed.

Ugh, what happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"First one question. What about Regina?"

Dean looks up in disgust. "That bitch? She was trying to get me away from Y/N.

I sit down across from him. "Well she did. She put a spell on you, you said some nasty things to Y/N and she ran off. I went to find her, and all I found was her bag, laying on the side of the road. She's been kidnapped."

I watched as guilt took the place of shock on my brothers face. Once we got Y/N back, i hoped they could work things out. 

"We got to find her. But where?"

I spent the next two days with Dean, researching and looking everywhere for her. After two days, I could see the despair on my brothers face, and it killed me. If Y/N was dead, he would never forgive himself.

\-------------------------

The third day of torture started like the first two. The demon, he said to call him Luke,  would come in acting all nice. He would ask about the tablet, you would stay silent, and he would carve. 

"Come on, you know you want to tell me. Don't make me hurt you today." He says, walking towards me.

"Why don't you go ahead and kill me. I'm never going to tell you."

He looked at me for a moment, then walked behind me. "I have something new for today." He walks back with a red hot poker. "Before I use this, let's make a call."

You watch as he picks up a phone and dials. "Hey Sam, I have a friend of yours. Here she is." He says, putting the phone on speaker before pushing the poker on my shoulder. You scream out in pain.

"Yeah, I know. If I hurt her, Yada, yada, yada. But here's the thing. She's not talking, and I'm getting bored. I think I will give up on her, leave her here. But, you see, she's pretty hurt. If you don't fit here soon, she won't make it." He hangs up the phone and laughs before shoving the poker onto your other shoulder before leaving. You slowly black out from the horrendous pain, and blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V

I throw the phone across the room, as soon as the demon hangs up on me. It's been five days, and I have no idea where she is being held. At least I know she's alive, but for how long?

Dean walks through the door. This has been hard on him, he has bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept in days, using every spare minute to look. 

"I think I might have found something,  there's an old ghost town about an hour from here." He tells me, showing me the map.

"That's great Dean. You won't like my news as much." I tell him, wincing as he glares at me. "I just received a phone call from a demon. He's had her the whole time, he's been torturing her for info. He says he's bored with her, and left her alone. But she's hurt bad, and might not make it."

Dean slams his fist on the table. "Son of a Bitch! Let's go. This ghost town is our only shot!"

\--------------------

You wake up, almost fainting again due to the horrific pain you were feeling. The demon was gone, and you were still tied to the chair, blood slowly dripping from various cuts. Yours shoulders burned from the poker spots, and there were black spots in your eyes. Realizing you might not make it much longer, you look for anything to help you. However, the Demon had cleaned up his mess, not leaving anything behind. Giving up hope, you lean your head back, but then you hear something. Someone was calling your name.

"Help," you try to yell, but your voice was hoarse from screaming.  You try again, just a little louder. You hear footsteps, and then the door slams open, and Dean is standing in the doorway.

"Y/N, oh my god, I'm so glad we found you. Let's get you out of here." He says, cutting the ropes holding you to the chair. He tries to pick you up, but you groan in pain. "I know honey, but I need to get you out of here."

He picks you up and you black out once again.

\----------------------  
Hours later, you slowly wake up, realizing you are no longer in pain. You open your eyes to find a brilliant green pair staring back at you.

"How are you Y/ N? I thought I had lost you back there. Luckily Cas heard my prayers,  and healed you." You sit up, and notice how Dean's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Well I'm okay now. So you can go back to Regina." 

Sam walks into the room, and hears your comment. "There is no more Regina. Dean was under her spell, but I stopped it."

Feeling hope, you had to ask, "So Dean, is there some hint that I'm missing?"

He crushes you in a hug, "God no. I'm so sorry I said those things. I wish I could take them back, but I can't. I hope you know I didn't mean any of them. "

"I know. I'm just glad your back to you. But if you do that to me again, you will wish the demon had you."


End file.
